1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having a pivot shaft.
2. Related Art
The rapid development of the electronic industry and information industry brings about an increasingly higher innovation speed of electronic products. In order to attract the attention of consumers, manufacturers start emphasizing the exterior of electronic products, as well as the electronic products. When it comes to laptop computers, in order to enable them to compete with other portable electronic devices, various manufacturers successively develop slim computers with a streamlined appearance, hoping to attract buyers through the portability and the exterior of the slim laptop computers.
The slim laptop computer is generally equipped with multiple electronic slots for inserting into and connecting to an external electronic device or a network line, and multiple corresponding openings are provided on the housing of the slim laptop computer, so that the external electronic device can be connected to the notebook computer. However, if the openings are designed inappropriately, the exterior of the slim laptop computer will be affected, thereby reducing the willingness of consumption of the consumers. Therefore, how to design electronic slots and openings having both the extension performance and exterior on the slim laptop computer is a problem to be solved by designers.